A Flower Instead of a Sword
by In The Mix
Summary: The wizarding world lost its savior many years ago. Desperate, they summon his spirit to fight for them but he's not even close to what they were expecting. After all what could a scrawny healer afraid of just about everything do against the most evil wizard of the time? They had gotten a flower instead of a sword. A Harry is Hanataro fanfic. Rating subject to change.


** Author's Note:** Hello there! I know I should be working on my other fics but I've had this idea for quite a long while and now that I'm doing a week of media abstention (Shhhhh! What my teacher doesn't know won't hurt him) I decided to type this up. The next chapter of my Hunger Games/ Avenger's crossover should be up soon. I just have to type it out. As for my other fics... Well... Just be patient please. I will get there eventually. I swear it.

**Warnings**: I'll say this once and only once. There is **NOT** supposed to be a** romance_ BUT_** if there is a pairing for Harry/Hanataro it** WILL be** a **SLASH** pairing.

**Disclaimer: **Again I'm only putting this up once so pay attention. I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach and any thing the comes thereof.

So with all that in mind please enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

In all of his short life he had had to blend in to try and fade into the wood work as to never be found so that hopefully he wouldn't become once again the object of his families rage. He didn't want to be beaten and once again be called 'freak' or 'boy' or 'that delinquent kid from down the road', all he wanted was to be Harry. Just Harry. Harry that would have someone to love him. Harry that could make the bad things go away. Harry that could help people who had been hurt just like him so that they wouldn't have to be just like him.

Unfortunately for Harry in one life time he wouldn't be able to be 'Just Harry'. He was Harry James Potter so when he entered the wizarding world at the age of eleven he would become 'The Boy Who Lived' and later 'The Chosen One' or 'Prophesy Child' and live up to that. However this isn't that life time and later when they couldn't find him the title of 'The Prophesy Child' would fall to another boy named Neville Longbottom which would lead that boy to his demise but that is for later.

In this brief life he lived and died being the 'freak' or being the 'boy' and he certainly never thought of being 'Just Harry' for at the age he died he had only ever heard the name 'Harry' once when his aunt and uncle were quarreling over what they should do with him as he was approaching school age and they didn't want him to 'contaminate', whatever that meant, the other children his and Dudley's age. Luckily for them and unluckily for Harry their dilemma was solved when Harry was bitten by a black widow while gardening a week later. So on April first at the age of five years old, the would be legend Harry James Potter, died in his cupboard of a spider bite never knowing how important he really was.

When Harry woke he wasn't quite sure just where or really even who he was. He recalled that he had a name and it started with a 'Ha' sound but that was about it. So he picked a direction and started to walk minding to stay close to the shadows to not be seen, it was better to blend in than to stick out. He didn't know why he thought that but he kept to it. Despite his best efforts to not be noticed on the street he was just a five year old, who due to his neglect and abuse in life looked closer to a three year old, was quickly spotted by a kindly elderly couple. After convincing him that he could trust them he was taken in to their home where he became part of the family and given the name Hanataro Yamada with the start of his new life.

The wizarding world wouldn't know it lost its savior for many years to come and by the time they were desperate enough to try and summon him he would not be even close to what they were expecting of the boy that was supposed to defeat the Dark Lord. After all what could a scrawny healer afraid of just about everything do against the most evil wizard of the time? They had gotten a flower* instead of a sword.

**TBC... At Some Point.**

* * *

* If you didn't know Hana in Japanese means flower and Taro is a male's name traditionally given to first born sons and can be interpreted as one. So Hanataro I suppose can literally be taken as A Flower... I know I need a better title.

**A/N**: I've always wanted to see a Harry is Hanataro fic which I think is way more plausible than a Harry is Toshiro fic (don't get me wrong those are good too). I read a quote once along the lines of, "If you can not find what you want to read then write it yourself." So yeah... I mean seriously if you did it so the Harry died before he got his Hogwarts letter he would most likely have more of Hanataro's personality, especially if he was abused by the Dursley's which would remain in his subconscious even with a memory loss and the constant bullying from other shinigami, and the looks barring Hana's blue eyes are pretty close as well. On the flip side if you look at Hanataro he has his brave moments where despite being weaker he stands up for what he believes and if he had more confidence would probably be a pretty strong Shinigami.

I know it was short but it's the prologue. What did you expect?

So thank you for reading and I beg you to review! You don't have to but I would be ever so grateful! Also cookies for those who do!

**Published: 16 October 2012**


End file.
